warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
The Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Age of Darkness Legions (Forge World Series)
'The Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Age of Darkness Legions' is the fifth army book released as part of Forge World's ''The Horus Heresy series of campaign and army books that takes place during the Horus Heresy. The Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Age of Darkness Legions contains the complete Legiones Astartes unit profiles, special rules and wargear for a Legiones Astartes army to be used during a "Battles in the Age of Darkness" expansion game, with the exception of non-Legion-specific units and rules. This book contains the units that were released within the first five The Horus Heresy books produced by Forge World. Due to the release of subsequent works, this book will eventually be replaced with an updated version. Official Synopsis The Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Age of Darkness Legions is a 131-page hardback book that collects together and updates the Space Marine Legions appendix entries from the first five of Forge World's The Horus Heresy books. It is intended to be used alongside its companion book, The Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Age of Darkness Army List. Included in the book are specific rules, units and special characters - including the Mighty Primarchs - for the Alpha Legion; Death Guard; Emperor's Children; Imperial Fists; Iron Hands; Iron Warriors; Night Lords; Raven Guard; Salamanders; Sons of Horus; Ultramarines; Word Bearers; and World Eaters all drawn together for ease of reference whether you are preparing for or playing a game of Warhammer 40,000, or planning the next addition to your collection. As well as collecting and updating rules from previous books, this volume also introduces a new Iron Warriors Legion unit, The ‘Iron Circle’ Domitar-Ferrum Class Battle-automata Maniple. An advanced and deadly class of Battle-automata, the Iron Circle were created to the Primarch Perturabo's own design. You will need a copy of The Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Crusade Army List and the Warhammer 40,000 rulebook to use this book. Contents The following is every section contained within The Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Age of Darkness Legions: *'Foreword' - A foreword about the book from the Forge World Studio along with credits and acknowledgments. *'Space Marine Legion Army List Appendix' - This section contains all of the Legion-specific units that each Legion can take as part of a army: **The Emperor's Children Legion ***Terminator Squad ***Palatine Blade Squad ***Rylanor the Unyielding ***The Kakophoni of the Emperor's Children ***Lord Commander Eidolon ***Captain Saul Tarvitz ***The Primarch Fulgrim the Illuminator **'The Iron Warriors Legion' ***Tyrant Siege Terminator Squad ***Iron Havoc Support Squad ***'Iron Circle' Domitar-Ferrum Class Battle-Automata Maniple ***Erasmus Golg ***Kyr Vhalen ***The Primarch Perturabo **'The Imperial Fists Legion' ***Templar Brethren ***Phalanx Warder Squad ***Sigismund ***Alexis Polux ***The Primarch Rogal Dorn **'The Night Lords Legion' ***Terror Squad ***Night Raptor Squad ***Flaymaster Mawdrym Llansahai ***"Sevatar" ***The Primarch Konrad Curze **'The Iron Hands Legion' ***Gorgon Terminator Squad ***Medusan Immortals Squad ***Spearhead-Centurion Castrman Orth ***Iron-Father Autek Mor ***The Primarch Ferrus Manus **'The World Eaters Legion' ***The Red Butchers ***Rampager Squad ***Centurion Shabran Darr ***Khârn the Bloody ***The Primarch Angron **'The Ultramarines Legion' ***Invictarus Suzerain Squad ***Honoured Telemechrus ***Locutarus Storm Squad ***Fulmentarus Terminator Strike Squad ***Captain Remus Ventanus ***Ultramarines Legion Deimos Pattern Damocles Command Rhino ***The Primarch Roboute Guilliman **'The Death Guard Legion' ***Grave Warden Terminator Squad ***Deathshroud Terminator Squad ***Section Leader Crysos Morturg ***Marshal Durak Rask ***Calas Typhon ***The Primarch Mortarion the Reaper **'The Sons of Horus Legion' ***Sons of Horus Legion Anvillus Pattern Dreadclaw Drop Pod ***Justaerin Terminator Squad ***Reaver Attack Squad ***Maloghurst the "Twisted" ***Ezekyle Abaddon ***Garviel Loken ***The Primarch Horus the Warmaster **'The Word Bearers Legion' ***Mhara Gal Tainted Dreadnought ***Gal Vorbak Dark Brethren ***The Ashen Circle ***High Chaplain Erebus ***Kor Phaeron ***Zardu Layak, The Crimson Apostle ***Hol Beloth ***Anakatis Kul Blade-Slaves ***The Primarch Lorgar **'The Salamanders Legion' ***Pyroclast Squad ***Firedrake Terminator Squad ***Cassian Dracos ***Lord Chaplain Nomus Rhy'tan ***The Primarch Vulkan **'The Raven Guard Legion' ***Mor Deythan Strike Squad ***Dark Fury Assault Squad ***Raven Guard Darkwing Pattern Storm Eagle Gunship ***Strike Captain Alvarex Maun ***Moritat-Prime Kaedes Nex ***The Primarch Corvus Corax **'The Alpha Legion' ***Headhunter Kill Teams ***Lernaean Terminator Squad ***Armillus Dynat ***Exodus ***The Primarch Alpharius Sources *''The Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Age of Darkness Legions'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh Category:Books Category:H Category:The Horus Heresy Forge World Series Category:Campaign Books Category:Sourcebooks